Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia? Warning: rada abal, gaje T T
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya sekarang kembali dengan fic Fairy Tail Kagoya yang kedua..**

**Untuk fic kedua ini, Kagoya akan coba perpanjang dengan membuat fic ini berseri..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?**

**Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap. 1**

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, semenjak Lisanna Strauss kembali ke Fairy Tail. Lisanna adalah adik dari Mirajane Strauss dan Elfman Strauss. Bertiga, mereka menjadi saudara yang memiliki _magic _'take over'. Mirajane dengan _satan soul_-nya, Elfman dengan _beast soul_-nya, dan Lisanna dengan _animal soul _-nya. Dengan kembalinya Lisanna, tentu saja seluruh _mage _di Fairy Tail bergembira, terlebih lagi Natsu Dragneel, sang Dragon slayer. Ia mendapatkan kembali teman masa kecilnya. Namun, kesenangan Natsu ternyata bertolak belakang dengan Lisanna.

Ia justru merasa Natsu semakin jauh. Terutama semenjak kehadiran Lucy Heartfilia yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat (meskipun ia meninggalkan statusnya itu) dan merupakan _celestial spirit mage_.

Lisanna merasa, Natsu sekarang lebih mementingkan kehadiran Lucy dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal, Natsu berjanji akan menepati janjinya untuk menjadikan Lisanna sebagai istrinya suatu hari nanti. Ah, janji masa kecil. Lisanna pun bertanya-tanya. Masih ingatkah Natsu dengan janji itu?

"Lisanna, ada apa?" tanya Mirajane.

Lisanna hanya diam. "Aku akan mengajak Natsu bekerja." ujarnya singkat. Kebetulan, Lucy belum datang ke _guild_.

Mirajane hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali mengelap gelas.

"Natsu." panggil Lisanna.

"Ng?" tanya Natsu.

"Ayo bekerja." ajak Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

Natsu terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Ajak Gray dan Erza, yuk! Happy, kau juga ikut, ya!" seru Lisanna.

Gray Fullbuster (_ice mage_), Erza Scarlet (dia adalah _mage _yang ber-_exquip_), dan Happy (_exceed _biru milik Natsu) mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan akhirnya, pagi itu, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, dan Happy meninggalkan _guild_ untuk bekerja.

XXX

"Mira-san." panggil Lucy.

"Ya?"

"Dimana Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Mirajane terdiam, lalu menjawab. "Pergi bekerja dengan Lisanna. Erza, Gray dan Happy juga ikut."

Lucy menaikkan alisnya namun ia diam saja. Aneh. Bukankah Natsu sudah berjanji untuk bekerja bersamanya hari ini.

"Ah, aku bekerja saja deh." batin Lucy, lalu beranjak ke _request board_.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy kembali dan menyerahkan 2 lembar _request _dari _request board _ kepada Mirajane.

XXX

"Uang, uang!" seru Happy gembira.

Lisanna tersenyum melihat Happy yang kini dengan gembira memeluk kantong berisi uang, hasil _reward _yang mereka dapatkan dari klien mereka, karena telah memenuhi permintaannya.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu berhenti berjalan. Mereka memang tidak menggunakan kendaraan saat pergi maupun pulang, karena mereka khawatir Natsu tidak akan bisa menolong saat darurat, karena Natsu mabok kendaraan.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Erza yang berjalan di belakang Natsu.

"Kita melupakan sesuatu. Bukan.. Seseorang." jawab Natsu.

"Siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Lucy." jawab Natsu, dan seketika itu juga, jantung Lisanna seolah berhenti sepersekian detik.

"Aku berjanji padanya, untuk bekerja dengannya hari ini. Dan aku melanggarnya." lanjut Natsu, setengah melamun.

'Apa kau ingat janjimu padaku saat itu, Natsu? Bahwa aku akan menjadi istrimu suatu hari nanti?' batin Lisanna.

"Aku harus kembali secepatnya. Aku harus minta maaf pada Lucy." ujar Natsu, lalu segera berlari pergi.

Lisanna hanya sanggup tersenyum, meski dalam hati, ia sangat sedih dan kecewa.

XXX

"Mira!" seru Natsu.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali, Natsu. Ara? Kenapa Lisanna dan yang lain tidak bersamamu?" tanya Mirajane.

"Tidak penting." ujar Natsu sambil berjalan menuju Mirajane. "Dimana Lucy?"

"Ara—Lucy.." ujar Mira mengingat-ingat. "Dia sudah pergi bekerja."

Mata Natsu membelalak. "Bekerja? Sendirian?"

Mirajane mengangguk.

"Kapan ia kembali?" tanya Natsu.

Mirajane mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tak tahu, Natsu. Maaf. Ia mengambil dua pekerjaan tadi.. Jadi.. Mungkin ia akan kembali lusa." jawab Mirajane.

"Pekerjaan apa yang ia ambil?" tanya Natsu.

Mirajane merogoh kantongnya, lalu mengeluarkan dua carik kertas. "Aku belum sempat mengarsipkannya. Hmm.. Pekerjaan pertama. Menjadi _maid _di sebuah restoran. Ara—honornya cukup besar untuk pekerjaan sebagai _maid_." ujar Mirajane. "Yang kedua.. Eh?" seru Mirajane sambil membelalak.

"Natsuuu!"

Tiba-tiba, Happy, Erza, Gray dan Lisanna muncul.

"Selamat datang." sapa Wendy yang dibalas senyuman oleh mereka berempat.

"Teman-teman, ini gawat!" seru Mirajane.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza.

"Pekerjaan kedua yang Lucy ambil sangat berbahaya!" ujar Mirajane.

"Pekerjaan apa itu, Mira?" tanya Natsu.

"Ano.. Pertarungan antara _celestial spirit_. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini merupakan tantangan. Pemenang akan mendapatkan 10 juta _jewel_." jawab Mirajane.

Natsu terpaku. "Dimana? Dimana pekerjaan kedua itu?" tanya Natsu mendesak.

"Hmm.. 200 km arah Magnolia Selatan." jawab Mirajane.

Natsu menelan ludah. 200 km.. Itu sangat jauh.. Lucy..

"Lucy.." lirih Natsu.

"Tenang saja Natsu." jawab Lisanna.

"Lisanna.."

"Aku yakin, Lucy pasti berhasil, dan akan kembali dengan selamat." ujar Lisanna menenangkan Natsu. Melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Lucy membuat Lisanna tercekat.

Natsu terdiam, lalu mengangguk lemah.

XXX

"Uhuk, uhuk! Hoek!"

Cproot!

Lucy terbatuk-batuk lagi. Darah segar bergumpal-gumpal keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah! _Celestial mage _dari Fairy Tail sebegini lemah?" ledek Crystal Moon, lawan Lucy dari Jewel Shine. Jewel Shine merupakan sebuah _guild _yang baru berdiri di Magnolia. _Guild_ ini memiliki penyihir yang mayoritas menggunakan sihir dengan batu berharga. Namun, Crystal Moon adalah seorang _Celestial mage_ yang bergabung dengan Jewel Shine.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Lucy kembali bangun. Ia merasa lemah. Apa ia selalu selemah ini? Pantas saja. Setiap kali Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy dan Natsu bekerja, hanya ia yang selalu mendapatkan bagian yang mudah. Kini Lucy mengerti. Itu karena dia lemah, sehingga kawan-kawannya tidak bisa memberikannya musuh yang kuat.

Lucy mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa pada serangan terakhir. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna kuning muncul di atas kepala Lucy.

"Ap—apa?" gumam Crystal Moon.

"Gerbang Singa, Gerbang Perawan, Gerbang Kalajengkin, BUKA! LEO, VIRGO, SCORPIO!" seru Lucy sambil membuka tiga buah gerbang salah satu dari 12 zodiak.

"Mustahil! Tiga gerbang sekaligus?" seru Crystal Moon.

"Uaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!" seru Crystal Moon, dan ia pun terpental jauh. Lucy jatuh terduduk sambil membuang nafas. Ia sudah tersengal-sengal. Lalu, ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Hime.." panggil Virgo.

"Virgo." tegur Leo sambil menggeleng. "Kalian kembalilah. Aku akan membawa Lucy kembali ke _guild_." ujar Leo, sambil menggendong Lucy.

"Lucy.. Kenapa kau bekerja sendirian? Bukankah Natsu sudah berjanji untuk bekerja denganmu hari ini?" gumam Leo.

**Huaaah, selesaiii…**

**Horeee!**

**Ini baru chap.1..**

**Mungkin masih jelek, acak adut, abal, aneh..**

**T_T**

**But, still…**

**Review, please?**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter kedua..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?**

**Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap. 2**

Suasana Fairy Tail pagi ini tidak seceria biasanya. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail memasang wajah serius. Tidak ada yang tersenyum. Semua merasa khawatir dan takut. Terlebih Natsu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Lucy belum kembali.? Ini sudah hari keempat semenjak ia pergi." ujar Erza.

"Pekerjaan pertamanya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari. Apakah pekerjaan keduanya memerlukan waktu selama ini?" lanjut Juvia.

"Aku khawatir padanya." ujar Wendy.

Natsu meremas kepalan tangannya. Seandainya.. Seandainya.. Seandainya waktu itu ia tidak melanggar janjinya dengan Lucy, pasti kini Natsu bisa lega melihat Lucy berada di _guild_ dan baik-baik saja.

Braak!

Tiba-tiba, pintu _guild_ Fairy Tail terbuka. Dan berdirilah Leo disitu, sambil menggendong Lucy yang tubuhnya dibalut perban.

"Loke!" seru Erza. "Astaga—Lucy!" serunya panik sambil menghampiri Lucy yang masih tertidur di gendongan Leo.

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menyerbu ke arah Leo dengan ribut.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tubuhnya penuh perban?"

"Astaga, dia kelihatan lemah sekali!"

"Apa dia terluka parah?"

"Kenapa dia mengambil pekerjaan berbahaya?"

"Lukanya sudah sembuh?"

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Lucy.."

"Loke." panggil Natsu, memecah keributan yang terjadi ketika teman-temannya menyerbu Leo dengan pertanyaan.

Leo menatap Natsu dengan mata yang dingin dibalik kacamatanya.

"Mira." panggilnya.

"Bawa Lucy ke ruang kesehatan. Ia butuh istirahat." ujar Leo sambil menyerahkan Lucy kepada Mirajane.

Mirajane pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi.

"Erza." panggil Leo.

"Ini. 10 juta _jewel_. Lucy memenangkan taruhan dan ini _reward_-nya." ujar Leo sambil menyerahkan dua kantong uang kepada Erza.

"Natsu." kini Leo beralih pada Natsu yang terdiam.

"Aku punya pertanyaan padamu, dan aku mau kau menjawabnya." ujar Leo.

Natsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa Lucy bekerja sendirian? Bukankah kau berjanji akan bekerja dengannya waktu itu?" tanya Leo.

Natsu hanya diam. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Leo, apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku.."

"Leo."

Sontak, seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah belakang. Disitu berdirilah Lucy, yang dipapah oleh Mirajane.

"Lucy?" panggil Leo.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang tertunduk diam, lalu menatap Leo.

"Aku saja yang menjawab pertanyaanmu." ujar Lucy. "Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja, karena aku butuh uang untuk membayar uang sewaku. Sesederhana itu."

"Lucy. Kau tahu kan, pekerjaan yang kau ambil berbahaya?" tanya Leo khawatir.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima taruhan itu?" tanya Leo.

Lucy tertawa. "Dia menantang _celestial mage_ yang dimiliki Fairy Tail. Sudah sepantasnya aku menerima tantangan itu. Ayolah, Leo. Setidaknya, aku masih utuh. Iya, kan?" canda Lucy.

"Maaf."

Lucy menatap Natsu yang mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih. Meskipun pelan, tapi Lucy bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Lucy tersenyum. "Natsu.." panggilnya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku. Kau boleh mendiamiku. Tapi.. Aku minta maaf karena telah melanggar janjiku padamu." potong Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Untuk apa? Karena kau melanggar janji? Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Sudahlah, jangan sedih seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Lucy.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau baru kembali?" tanya Natsu.

"Dia kubawa ke desa terdekat untuk beristirahat, dan baru bisa kubawa kembali ke _guild_ hari ini. Dia beristirahat selama 2 hari di desa itu." jawab Leo.

"Leo." panggil Lucy.

"Ya?"

"Kembalilah. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Lucy.

Leo terdiam, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menghilang, kembali ke dunia roh.

"Nah, sekarang," ujar Lucy ceria. "Bisakah kita tersenyum, menyambut kepulanganku?" tanyanya ramah.

XXX

Lisanna duduk lesu dan bersandar di sebatang pohon di sebuah taman di dekat Fairy Tail. Dan Lisanna menangis. Ia menangis karena kini ia mengerti bahwa Natsu menyukai Lucy. Natsu M.E.N.Y.U.K.A.I Lucy. Natsu melupakan janji masa kecilnya dengan Lisanna. Itu sangat menyakiti hati Lisanna.

"Lisanna." panggil Lucy.

Lisanna menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Astaga!" seru Lucy. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Lucy panik.

Lisanna menggeleng pelan, seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna mengangguk. Lucy pun duduk di samping Lisanna.

"Kau menyukai Natsu, kan?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna hanya diam. "Ya." jawabnya lirih.

"Dan Natsu menyukaimu." lanjut Lucy.

Lisanna sontak menoleh kearah Lucy dengan kaget. "Apa?"

Lucy menghela nafas. "Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, Lisanna. Ia selalu mementingkan dirimu." ujar Lucy.

Lisanna hanya diam.

"Saat kau mengajaknya bekerja, ia langsung menyetujui, bukan? Melupakan janjinya denganku. Saat itulah, aku tahu bahwa ia menyukaimu." lanjut Lucy.

Wajah Lisanna memerah. Benarkah Natsu menyukainya?

"Lucy.." panggil Lisanna.

Lucy tertawa. "Astaga," desahnya. "Aku tidak percaya aku membantu Natsu dengan masalah percintaannya."

Lisanna tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Lucy."

DUAKKK!

Lucy membelalak kaget, lalu jatuh pingsan.

"Lucy? Lucy! Lucy!" seru Lisanna kaget.

"Humphh.." gumam Lisanna, karena seseorang membekap mulutnya.

Lucy membuka sebelah matanya dengan susah payah. Dari balik matanya yang cokelat, ia bisa melihat seseorang menyergap Lisanna, lalu membawa gadis itu pergi.

Lucy mencoba bangun. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar-putar, karena orang itu memukulnya.

"Lisanna?" panggil Lucy sambil meringis.

"Lisanna!" seru Lucy, setelah menyadari Lisanna tidak ada.

Lucy pun berlari menuju Fairy Tail. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu berteriak pada Natsu.

"Natsu, Lisanna diculik!"

Natsu yang tengah sibuk bercanda dengan Happy langsung membeku. Lisanna..? Lisanna diculik?

Dan hati Lucy berdenyit sakit, ketika ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Natsu. Ya, ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Sudah ia duga. Natsu M.E.N.Y.U.K.A.I Lisanna. Ia melupakan janjinya untuk bekerja dengan Lucy, demi menemani Lisanna bekerja. Dan itu sangat menyakiti hati Lucy.

Dan akhirnya, Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil berjalan menuju Natsu.

"Ayo kita cari dia. Jangan murung seperti itu, Natsu." ujar Lucy menenangkan Natsu, sekaligus menegarkan hatinya.

**Hore…!**

**Selesaiiii….!**

**Hmmm..**

**Di chap kedua ini, minna bisa lihat, bahwa sekarang giliran Lisanna yang harus Natsu pikirkan..**

**Jadii..**

**Apakah Lisanna yang akan dipilih Natsu? Atau Lucy yang akan dipilih Natsu?**

**Read the chapters, and you'll find out!**

**Soo..**

**Review, please?**

***Vote dong, minna! NaLi or NaLu?***

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter ketiga..**

**Gomenasai, minna.. Kagoya updatenya telat banget..**

**Hehe..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?**

**Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap. 3**

Natsu mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Ia dan Lucy sudah mencari ke arah Selatan Magnolia, dan Lisanna masih belum ditemukan.

"Lisanna.." gumam Natsu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Lisanna harus diculik?

Kreet.. Suara pintu _guild_ yang dibuka membuat Natsu menoleh ke arah pintu. Lucy dan Gray kembali dengan tampang datar.

"Kalian menemukannya?" tanya Natsu.

Mereka berdua menggeleng. Dan jawaban mereka membuat Natsu semakin lesu. Melihat wajah Natsu seperti itu, Lucy merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik.

XXX

"Uh.." erang Lisanna.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Lisanna membuka kedua matanya. Di depannya, berdirilah seseorang dengan rambut putih perak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lisanna lirih.

"Diamond Moon." jawabnya.

"Diamond Moon?" ulang Lisanna.

Diamond Moon mengangguk. "Kau membunuh adikku, Crystal Moon." ujarnya dingin.

Lisanna langsung membuka kedua matanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "Aku?" ulangnya. "Aku membunuh adikmu?" tanya Lisanna setengah tidak percaya.

Diamond Moon menjadi berang. "Kau tidak mau mengaku? Hah!" dengusnya. "Kau melempar adikku dengan sihirmu, Lucy Heartfilia! Kau tidak ingat?"

Segera saja Lisanna mengerti. Mereka mengincar Lucy, bukan dirinya. Kontan saja Lisanna tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" seru Diamond Moon.

"Kau salah menculik _mage_." ujar Lisanna setengah menangis, karena menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Diamond Moon marah.

"Namaku Lisanna Strauss, bukan Lucy Heartfilia. Lagipula, aku ini seorang _take over mage_ bukan _celestial spirit mage_. Rambutku pun putih, bukan kuning terang." jawab Lisanna geli.

Diamond Moon terdiam, lalu segera berteriak memanggil bawahannya yang menculik Lisanna.

"Baldooooooonnnnnnn!" seru Diamond Moon lantang.

Seorang bertubuh gempal dan botak, berjalan terburu-buru menuju Diamond Moon.

"Ya, _mistress_?" tanya pria bernama Baldon itu.

Diamond Moon menuding Lisanna dengan marah sambil memelototi Baldon. "Kau ini bodoh, buta atau idiot? Kau salah menculik _mage_! Dia ini Lisanna Strauss, bukan Lucy Heartfilia! Aku mau Lucy Heartfilia, bukan diaaaa!" seru Diamond Moon.

Baldon mengangguk-angguk bersalah. "Maaf, _mistress_." ujarnya lirih.

"Maaf, maaf!" dumal Diamond Moon. "Cari gadis itu sampai ketemu! Aku tidak peduli! Perggiiiii! Cari Lucy Heartfilia sekarang!" perintah Diamond Moon, yang langsung disambut dengan derap kaki Baldon.

Lisanna tertawa geli, namun langsung terdiam ketika Diamond Moon memelototinya.

"Ano.. Kau sudah tidak memiliki keperluan lagi denganku. Bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi?" tanya Lisanna.

"Enak saja!" dengus Diamond Moon. "Kau akan menjadi sandera yang pas untuk memancing Lucy Heartfilia keluar!"

Lisanna hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, ia teringat sesosok wajah dan menggumam pelan. "Natsu.."

XXX

"Lisanna?"

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Erza.

Natsu memasang telinganya baik-baik, lalu menggeleng. "Kupikir aku mendengar suara Lisanna memanggilku." jawabnya.

Lucy segera meremas ujung kaosnya. Datang lagi. Rasa sakit hati itu datang lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar ia tidak menangis. Apa sebegitu kuat ikatan batin antara Lisanna dengan Natsu? Lucy menggeleng pelan. Ia pendatang baru di _guild _itu. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Lisanna dan Natsu saling menyukai.. Tapi.. Apakah salah untuk berharap dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai dan ingin Natsu menyukainya juga?

"Lucy, ada apa?" tanya Gray.

Masih dengan menundukkan kepala, Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Gray pun hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Ayo kita cari Lisanna lagi." ajak Erza.

Gray, Happy dan Natsu mengangguk. Sementara Lucy hanya terdiam.

"Lucy, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Happy.

Lucy masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Happy." jawabnya pelan.

_Aku tidak apa-apa. Kuharap aku tidak apa-apa_, batin Lucy.

XXX

Lucy hanya bisa diam, ketika hidung tajam Natsu menangkap bau Lisanna. Dengan penuh semangat, Natsu mengikuti indera penciumannya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan, menuju tempat dimana Lisanna berada. Hatinya sakit, dan ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Natsu menyukai Lisanna, dan Lisanna menyukai Natsu. Apalagi yang Lucy bisa harapkan? Tidak ada.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Natsu saat pertama kali ia bertemu Natsu. Menurutnya, Natsu itu pria yang bodoh, rakus dan menyebalkan. Ternyata, setelah Natsu mati-matian menyelamatkannya dari Phantom Lord _guild_, Lucy mulai melihat Natsu secara berbeda. Lucy mulai tertarik pada Natsu, dan akhirnya malah jatuh cinta pada Natsu.

Saat pertama kali Lisanna kembali ke _guild_, Lucy merasa senang karena ia mendapat seorang teman baru lagi. Tapi, Lucy sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan begitu cemburu dan sakit hati ketika ia melihat Lisanna dan Natsu begitu dekat. Padahal, selama ini Lucy-lah yang paling dekat dengan Natsu.

Lisanna adalah anak yang baik. Lucy tahu itu. Lisanna adalah seorang _mage _yang hebat, tidak cengeng, berani, pantang menyerah, dan paling penting adalah bahwa Lisanna merupakan perempuan idaman Natsu. Lucy tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa—ah, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau menyadari bahwa hati Natsu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Yaitu Lisanna.

"Jejaknya berhenti disini." ujar Natsu membuyarkan pikiran Lucy.

Mereka berlima melihat sebuah gedung yang megah yang kini berada di depan mereka. Lucy membaca nama gedung itu. _Jewel Shine guild_. Hei, bukankah ini _guild_ dimana Crystal Moon berasal?

"Lisannaaaaa!" teriak Natsu sambil menendang pintu masuk _guild _itu.

XXX

"Lisannaaaaa!"

BRAAK!

Lisanna membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memasang telinga. Apa tadi dia berhalusinasi? Sepertinya dia mendengar suara Natsu.

"Lisannaaaaa!"

Lisanna membuka kedua matanya dengan senang. Ia yakin kini. Itu suara Natsu.

"Natsuuuu!" Lisanna balas berteriak.

Hening sejenak, sebelum suara Natsu kembali terdengar. "Kau ada dimanaaaa?"

Lisanna melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya remang-remang. Dan ia terikat di atas sebuah kursi. Ruangan tempat Lisanna berada kosong.

"Aku tidak tahuuu!" balas Lisanna.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. "Natsu?" gumam Lisanna. "Natsu!" panggil Lisanna cemas. "Natsuuuuu!" seru Lisanna.

BRAAAKKK!

"Natsu!" seru Lisanna senang.

"Lisanna.." gumam Natsu, dan langsung berlari menuju Lisanna.

Lisanna kaget ketika Natsu langsung memeluknya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Lucy yang tersenyum padanya. Ia pun membalas senyum Lucy.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Natsu sambil melepaskan semua ikatan di tubuh Lisanna. Lisanna mengangguk.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Sontak, Lucy dan teman-temannya langsung berpaling menuju sudut ruangan. Disitu, berdirilah Diamond Moon.

"Namaku Diamond Moon, kakak Crystal Moon. Lucy Heartfilia, kau akan kubunuh untuk membalaskan dendam adikku!" seru Diamond Moon marah dan segera menyiapkan sihirnya. Lucy pun segera mengeluarkan kuncinya.

"Diamond Moon." panggil seseorang.

Diamond Moon segera berpaling ke arah sudut ruangan yang lain. "Master.." ujar Diamond Moon lirih, dan langsung berlutut.

Kemudian, dari balik kegelapan, sesosok wanita tua keluar. "Diamond Moon," panggil wanita itu yang merupakan master Jewel Shine. "Bukan salah gadis itu bila Crystal Moon mati. Itu pantas Crystal Moon terima, setelah ia mengajukan tantangan kepada Lucy Heartfilia dari Fairy Tail. Diamond Moon, jangan perpanjang masalah ini. Lupakanlah. Kau mengikat kebebasan mendiang adikmu sendiri bila kau masih ingin membunuh Lucy karena dendam." nasihat wanita tua itu.

Diamond Moon menggigit bibir, lalu mengangguk pelan. Lalu, wanita tua itu pun berpaling ke arah Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu dan Lisanna. "Namaku Tresta. Kalian, pulanglah. Ini sudah mulai larut." ujar Master Tresta.

Mereka pun mengangguk, lalu keluar dari Jewel Shine.

XXX

"Natsu, terima kasih. Kau sudah mencariku dan menyelamatkanku." ujar Lisanna.

Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau itu kau, aku pasti mencari." jawab Natsu, yang membuat pipi Lisanna bersemu merah dan membuat dada Lucy semakin nyeri.

**Akhirnyaaa..**

**Selesai juga..**

**This is not the end..**

**Soo..**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter keempat..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?**

**Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap. 4**

Lucy tidak bisa menghentikan derai airmatanya.

"Dasar kau bodoh, Lucy!" gumamnya merutuki dirinya sendiri terus menerus.

Kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Semua masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam memori Lucy. Lucy meremas bantalnya dan menangis lebih keras.

XXX

Lucy berjalan lesu ke arah Fairy Tail. Semalam, ia sudah menangis kencang dan sekarang ia memutuskan bahwa menghindari Natsu akan semakin buruk. Ia harus bertemu pria itu sesering mungkin dan belajar merelakannya. Namun, apa daya. Ketika Lucy sampai dai Fairy Tail, membuka pintunya, dan melihat Natsu sedang bercanda dengan Lisanna, hatinya kembali remuk. Ia meneteskan sebutir air mata, namun dengan cepat dihapusnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan mantap menuju _request board_. Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Ia belum siap. Hatinya masih remuk, dan ia masih belum bisa melupakan Natsu.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Lucy. Bekerja untuk melupakan betapa hancur hatinya kini.

"Lucy!" panggil Erza.

Lucy yang masih sibuk memilih pekerjaan segera menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

"Ada apa Erza?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau ingin bekerja?" tanya Erza.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Kami sudah mengambil pekerjaan. Kau ikut saja dengan kami." ujar Erza.

Lucy hanya terdiam. "Yang kau maksud kami itu..?" tanya Lucy.

Erza mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja kau, Natsu, aku, Gray, Happy. Lisanna juga ikut." ujar Erza.

Seketika itu juga, kerongkongan Lucy terasa kering. Ia menjilat lidahnya yang kering, dan berkali-kali menelan ludah. Hatinya semakin nyeri.

"Tidak, Erza." akhirnya Lucy menemukan suaranya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku bekerja sendiri saja." lanjut Lucy.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Erza.

Lucy hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Lucyy!" seru Natsu.

Lucy hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Natsu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya ketika Natsu dengan santai merangkul dirinya.

"Kau ikut saja bekerja dengan kami. Pekerjannya pasti lebih mudah dan lebih seru. Kau ikut saja ya, Lucy? Kau kan anggota tim ini!" ujar Natsu.

"Bagaimana dengan Lisanna?" tiba-tiba Lucy bertanya.

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

Lucy terdiam sebentar, sebelum bertanya pada Natsu. "Bagaimana dengan Lisanna? Apakah dia juga anggota tim?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya gembira.

Hati Lucy semakin nyeri, sementara wajah Lisanna tersenyum cerah. Lucy pun dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Natsu dari bahunya.

"Aku bekerja saja sendirian." ujarnya dingin, lalu dengan cepat merobek sebuah pekerjaan dari _request board_.

"Mira, aku ambil ini." ujar Lucy sambil meletakkan pekerjaan itu di meja bar.

Mirajane hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil memandangi Lucy.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" seru Natsu.

Lucy hanya diam, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Natsu.

"Lucyy!" seru Natsu.

"Lucy." panggil Gray.

Lucy akhirnya berhenti berjalan, dan menoleh pada Gray. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku akan menemanimu bekerja." ujar Gray.

Lucy memandang Gray dengan tidak percaya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu bekerja." ulang Gray.

Lucy hanya mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya bagus juga untuk mengajak Gray. Lucy butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya ketika dia menangis, dan sepertinya Gray adalah orang yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Ayo." ujar Lucy.

Entah mengapa, hati Natsu serasa nyeri ketika ia melihat Gray dan Lucy berjalan bersama keluar dari _guild_. Entah mengapa, hati Natsu serasa perih ketika ia dengan bodohnya membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang menemani Lucy bekerja hari ini. Entah mengapa, Natsu merasa…. Cemburu.

Lisanna pun merasakan hatinya nyeri melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang begitu.. Begitu.. Terluka.

'_Lucy, apakah kau yakin Natsu menyukaiku juga? Kalau ia benar-benar menyukaiku, ia tidak mungkin.. Terlihat begitu terluka dan cemburu melihat kau dan Gray bekerja bersama._' batin Lisanna.

XXX

"_Ice make, Lancer!_" seru Gray sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Sihir yang Gray gunakan pun memukul lawan.

"_Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!_" seru Lucy. Dan sihirnya pun menghabisi lawan.

Gray tersenyum pada Lucy, yang dibalas senyum pula oleh Lucy. Lucy kira dia akan menangis karena teringat Natsu dan Lisanna, namun ternyata, kehadiran sahabat esnya itu membekukan seluruh airmatanya, sehingga dia tidak menangis sama sekali.

XXX

"Mirajane! Kami kembali!" seru Lucy, sambil membuka pintu _guild_.

"Ara, selamat datang kembali!" balas Mirajane.

"Kenapa kalian baru kembali?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy hanya diam. "Kami baru selesai bekerja, Natsu." ujar Gray dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Ia pun bergabung dengan Erza dan Happy.

Lucy juga hendak menghampiri Levy bila Natsu tidak mencengkeram lengannya.

"Natsu!" tegur Lucy.

"Jangan pernah bekerja sendirian lagi dengan Gray. Atau dengan pria lainnya." ujar Natsu.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy bingung.

Natsu menatap Lucy lurus. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau bekerja dengan pria lain selain aku." ujar Natsu.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Natsu menarik nafas, lalu mengulang perkatannya dengan mantap. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau bekerja dengan pria lain selain aku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka." ujar Natsu.

Lucy hanya bisa menatap Natsu bingung, sementara Lisanna merasa hatinya sudah remuk. Natsu tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Natsu menyukai Lucy. Natsu cemburu pada Gray yang menemani Lucy bekerja. Natsu hanya menyelamatkan dirinya ketika diculik dulu karena bagi Natsu, dia adalah teman masa kecil yang penting. Hanya itu. Hanya teman masa kecil yang penting. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Tidak seperti Lucy yang bagi Natsu adalah… Cinta.

**Horeeee!**

**Akhirnya, chap 4 selesai jugaaa…**

**Maaf ya minna, kalo chap ini jauh lebih sedikit.. hehe**

**:D**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Kagoya kembali dengan chapter kelima..**

**Dan chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk sekuel ini..**

**Terima kasih minna, untuk semua reviewnya yang membangun..**

**Just wait for my next piece..**

**:D**

**So, as always..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**:D**

**Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L?**

**Summary: Siapa yang Natsu pilih? Lisanna Strauss atau Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap. 5**

Natsu menopang dagunya. Matanya hanya menatap lurus, entah melihat atau memelototi apa. Ia hanya diam seribu bahasa, bahkan cerita Lisanna tidak didengarkannya. Lisanna memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi Natsu hanya diam. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar suara Lisanna. Meski begitu, telinga Natsu tidak tuli. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara seseorang. Suara itu begitu jernih, dan sangat merdu di telinga Natsu. Bahkan hidung Natsu seolah hanya bisa mencium bau parfum orang itu. Matanya hanya bisa melihat sosok itu. Ya, sejak tadi pagi, Natsu hanya memperhatikan Lucy dengan seksama.

Natsu suka melihat rambut Lucy yang berwarna kuning terang. Natsu suka segala sesuatu yang ada di diri Lucy. Natsu suka segala sesuatu yang Lucy lakukan. Natsu suka pada kenyataan bahwa ia.. Menyukai Lucy. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Eh—apa? Begitu pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya, sontak saja wajah Natsu langsung memerah.

"Natsu!" akhirnya Lisanna tidak sabar dan langsung berteriak tepat di depan telinga Natsu.

"Aduh, Lisanna!" tegur Natsu sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang serasa berdengung.

"Kenapa kau mendiamiku saja?" tanya Lisanna gusar.

"Aku tidak mendiamimu!" bantah Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ini sudah amnesia ya!" ujar Lisanna kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau berbicara denganku? Kau bahkan tidak berbicara denganku, Lisanna! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang bahwa aku mendiamimu?" tanya Natsu.

Mata Lisanna membelalak. "Kau ini! Aku berbicara denganmu semenjak tadi, dan kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku. Tidak sedikitpun! Kau dengar? Kau memang mendiamiku! Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?" tanya Lisanna.

"Lucy." ujar Natsu secara langsung. Begitu sadar, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan merona. Astaga! Suaranya terlalu kencang, dan kini seluruh orang di _guild_ termasuk Lucy menatapnya. Lisanna hanya bisa menatap Natsu sambil tercengang. Jawaban Natsu tadi jelas bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya. Lagipula, Natsu mengatakannya secara langsung, tanpa dipikir lebih dulu.

Lucy hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung. "Ada yang memanggilku?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Sontak, seluruh orang di _guild _langsung ribut.

"Astaga, kau dengar apa kata Natsu tadi?" tanya Wakaba.

"Ya. Dia bilang dia memikirkan Lucy!" jawab Macao.

"Kau yakin, Lucy yang dimaksud Natsu adalah Lucy yang ini?" tanya Lucky.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada berapa Lucy di Fairy Tail?" jawab Warren.

"Ya ampun!" desah Mirajane.

"Natsu, kau menghentikanku dari perang minumku dengan Master." seru Cana.

"Itu tidak penting, Cana!" tegur Erza.

"Masalah yang penting jauh lebih berbeda." ujar Gray.

"Berbeda seperti apa?" tanya Juvia.

"Astaga. Satu kata saja bisa menjadi seperti ini." desah Levy sambil tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin. Salamander! Kau tidak mungkin.." Gajeel tidak berani melanjutkan.

"Sudah pasti." ujar Bickslow.

"Ya. Sudah pasti." sahut Evergreen.

"Aku yakin." sambung Freed.

"Tapi, Lisanna.." ujar Romeo.

"Astaga, Natsu, kau…" ujar Laxus.

"NATSU MENYUKAI LUCY!" seru seluruh orang di _guild_ dengan serempak.

Kontan, wajah Natsu semakin merona. Lucy pun tidak bisa menahan ronanya.

"Astaga, teman-teman." ujar Lucy sambil tertawa. "Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Lucy." potong Natsu.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Aku memang memikirkanmu tadi." jawabnya mantap.

Lisanna dan Lucy sama-sama berpandangan. Lucy merasa bersalah, sedangkan Lisanna merasa terluka. Karena dia terlalu percaya pada ucapan Lucy, kini hatinya nyeri bukan main.

"Kau berbohong, Lucy." desis Lisanna.

"Tidak, Lisanna. Kau tidak mengerti.. Ini—ini bukan yang.." ujar Lucy gelagapan.

"Ah, aku tidak mau tahu!" potong Lisanna yang langsung mengheningkan _guild_ lagi. "Kau tega-teganya berbohong padaku, Lucy!"

"Lisanna.." panggil Lucy.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku benci!" seru Lisanna sambil berlari keluar.

"Lisanna, tunggu!" seru Lucy sambil berlari mengejar Lisanna.

GREEP!

Tiba-tiba, Natsu mencengkeram sikunya.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy. "Aku harus mengejar Lisanna. Lepaskan aku."

Natsu hanya diam sambil menatap Lucy. "Apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

Lucy mengerutkan kening bingung. "Jawaban apa?" tanyanya.

Natsu menelan ludah. "Jawaban atas perasaanku." ujarnya.

Sontak, seluruh tubuh Lucy serasa kaku. Ia tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Melihat, mendengar, berjalan, atau melakukan apapun. Bahkan bernafas rasanya pun sulit. Ia hanya bisa mendengar ucapan Natsu barusan.

Lucy hendak menjawab Natsu seketika itu juga, bila ia tidak teringat Lisanna.

"Maafkan aku, Natsu." ujar Lucy sambil melepaskan genggaman Natsu. "Aku harus bertemu dan bicara dengan Lisanna." lanjutnya sambil berlari keluar.

Natsu hanya bisa mengantarkan kepergian Lucy dengan hati berdebar. Ketika Lucy sudah keluar dari _guild_, Natsu mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton drama kecilnya itu.

XXX

Lucy berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, dan berteriak memanggil nama Lisanna. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia mencari, namun ia belum bisa menemukan Lisanna. Lucy akhirnya berhenti berlari, dan mengatur nafasnya dulu. Setelah beristirahat beberapa menit, Lucy akhirnya berlari lagi, mencari Lisanna.

"Lisannaaaaaaa!" panggilnya.

"Lisanaaaa, kau ada dimanaaaaa?" seru Lucy.

"Gawat, tidak ada jawaban." gumam Lucy. "Harus kucari kemana, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, terlintas di pikiran Lucy sebuah taman di bagian Barat kota Magnolia. Lisanna sangat senang pergi ke taman itu bila ia sedang sedih. Lucy tahu itu karena Lisanna pernah bercerita padanya. Segera saja Lucy berlari ke arah taman itu. Dan ia menemukan Lisanna sedang duduk dan menangis terisak-isak di taman itu. Lisanna duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di pinggir taman. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, dan menangis terisak-isak. Ia menundukkan wajah, tapi Lucy bisa melihat bahunya tergoncang. Air mata mengalir turun dari wajahnya dengan deras.

Lucy berjalan perlahan mendekati Lisanna.

"Lisanna.." panggilnya.

Sontak, Lisanna langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Lucy yang berdiri di depannya. Meski masih berurai air mata, namun kini Lisanna memandang Lucy dengan dingin.

"Mau apa kau kesini, pembohong?" tanyanya dingin.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Lisanna.. Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu."

Lisanna langsung berdiri dan dari wajahnya, Lucy tahu bahwa Lisanna marah.

"Penjelasan apa? Lucy, kau tahu aku menyukai Natsu! Setelah ucapanmu padaku tempo hari, aku selalu berharap bahwa Natsu memang menyukaiku!" seru Lisanna. "Dan kau lihat jawaban dugaanmu itu? Natsu menyukaimu! Dia menyukaimu! Dia mendiamiku dan memikirkanmu!"

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. "Lisanna.." desahnya.

"Aku benci padamu! Andai saja kau tidak pernah berkata begitu, aku tidak akan sakit hati begini! Aku benci padamu!" seru Lisanna sambil memukul-mukul Lucy.

Lucy merenggut kedua tangan Lisanna. "Tatap aku, Lisanna! Dan dengarkan penjelasanku!" seru Lucy. Lucy memandang Lisanna yang menundukkan wajah dan menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Natsu memikirkanku! Aku bahkan tidak berani berharap! Kau harus tahu betapa hancur hatiku ketika kutahu Natsu melanggar janjinya padaku dan bekerja bersamamu! Kau harus tahu betapa remuknya hatiku ketika kulihat betapa gigih Natsu mencarimu dan menyelamatkanmu! Kau harus tahu betapa nyerinya hatiku ketika kulihat kau bercanda dengan Natsu!" seru Lucy.

Lisanna hanya terisak.

"Kau harus tahu betapa aku berharap untuk bisa melupakannya! Kau harus tahu betapa besar aku ingin agar aku kuat! Agar aku dapat menghilangkan perasaanku pada Natsu! Kau harus tahu itu Lisanna! Aku tidak pernah—tidak akan pernah membohongimu!" seru Lucy.

Lisanna semakin terisak. Kedua kakinya mulai goyah. Hanya tangan Lucy yang kini mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lah yang bisa menahannya sebelum ia ambruk.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, Lisanna!" ujar Lucy putus asa, sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya. Segera saja Lisanna terjatuh dan menangis terisak.

"Lisanna…" Lucy pun akhirnya berlutut di depan Lisanna dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Lucy berkali-kali.

"Aku menyukai Natsu." ujar Lisanna pelan. "Aku menyukai Natsu!" seru Lisanna. Lalu ia menangis keras. Lucy mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu, Lisanna." sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

Lisanna dan Lucy segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disitu, berdirilah Natsu.

"Natsu.." ujar Lisanna. Sedangkan Lucy hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Natsu pun berjalan mendekati Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Natsu. Ia berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat, Lisanna. Aku.. Aku baru sadar bahwa.. Aku.. Aku menyukai Lucy. Aku menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat." lanjut Natsu. Air mata Lisanna pun kembali menderas.

Setelah terisak beberapa saat, dan tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari Natsu maupun Lucy, akhirnya Lisanna berdiri. Ia menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia menatap Natsu dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Bisakah kita tetap berteman?" tanya Lisanna.

Natsu pun membalas pelukan Lisanna. "Tentu saja." jawabnya.

Kemudian, Lisanna melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Lalu, ia berlari pergi, meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu sendirian. Bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Natsu.

GREEP!

Lagi-lagi, Natsu mencengkeram sikunya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ujarnya.

Lucy hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Natsu.

"Kau.. Masih menyukaiku kan, Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu.. Kau mau menjadi…"

"Aku mau." jawab Lucy memotong pertanyaan Natsu.

Natsu terkejut. Namun ia melihat kesungguhan di kedua mata cokelat Lucy. Akhirnya, mereka pun berpelukan, tanda mereka akan menyayangi satu sama lain. Selamanya.

**Yeeey, selesaiii…!**

**:D**

**Still..**

**Review, please?**

***berdasarkan hasil vote, kebanyakan memilih NaLu.. untuk fans NaLi, hontou ni gomenasai!***


End file.
